Itty, Bitty Polka Dot Bikini
by calliope the muse
Summary: Cameron gets her first bikini. Sarah/Cameron pairing.


Title: Itty, Bitty Polka Dot Bikini

Title: Itty, Bitty Polka Dot Bikini

Fandom: The Sarah Connor Chronicles

Pairing: Sarah/Cameron

Rating: NC-17

Archiving: Please do.

Challenge: 48 hour summer challenge

Prompt: Cameron gets her first bikini

A/N: Is one really necessary? I think it's fairly self-explanatory.

A/N2: I don't know what it is about these two, but I put them together and smut always happens. Ye have been forewarned!

"What's Spring Break?" Cameron looked across the kitchen table at Sarah, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"A teenage social ritual where boys and girls get stinking drunk and half naked, usually near a beach, and have unprotected sex," Sarah paused and was caught off guard by the slight curve of Cameron's lips, "And no, you're not going to participate."

Sarah shoved her chair from the table, roughly picking up Cameron's uneaten plate of pancakes. She still wondered why she bothered cooking for the girl at all. Cameron followed her to the sink.

"Why not?" She sounded every bit the whinny teenager, causing Sarah to grip the edge of the counter tightly. The image of Cameron frolicking on the beach with a bunch of drunken, horny boys made her gut churn. Not that Cameron frolics but that wouldn't stop a teenage boy.

"Because I said so, Cameron," the older woman looked at her incredulously, "And why would you even want to go?"

"To learn more about human teenage interaction, of course. It's only logical if I'm trying to fit in and be inconspicuous that I learn as much as possible from observation," Sarah narrowed her eyes at the oblivious terminator. As hard as she tried, she couldn't argue with that logic.

Turning fully to Cameron, leaning her hip against the counter as she nonchalantly dried her hands on a dish towel, Sarah called her bluff, "Well, girlie, I guess that only means one thing then," Cameron raised an eyebrow slightly, a new human gesture she had learned, "you need to get a swimsuit."

This one would make the tenth store they had stopped at, and it wasn't even lunch yet. Sarah was regretting her acquiescence to Cameron and feeling every bit her age. She'd rather fight a terminator any day than shop…in mall. If Cameron picked up on Sarah's sour mood, it didn't faze her. She was actually…giddy. It didn't take much for Sarah to forget she was in the presence of a killing machine and not a young girl on a shopping spree.

Sarah rummaged through one piece suits, usually in black or some other muted color, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Spinning around, she got an eyeful, literally because Cameron was excitedly dangling a piece of cloth mere inches from her face, of the smallest piece of material known to humanity. G-strings had more material than this did!

"This is the one. I love it!" The pink suit with brown polka dots danced in front of Sarah's eyes, which if she was stoned, might have been fun. Right now, it was just annoying.

"You want me to spend," she grabbed the tag which seemed bigger than the suit itself, "75 on dental floss."

"No, on a swimsuit," Cameron deadpanned.

"No way, Tin Miss. Pick something else."

"Come on, Sarah. At least let me try it on. It may look better than you think," she took Sarah's hand and tugged her toward the fitting rooms.

"Fine, but I still say no," Cameron spun around still holding onto Sarah's hand, looking her teasingly up and down.

"We'll see about that."

Sarah jerked to a stop when she realized that Cameron was dragging her into a changing room.

"I'll just wait out here."

Cameron stepped a bit closer until she was just inside Sarah's personal space, this time calling Sarah's bluff, "Unless you want me to come out here and parade around in public in this, I suggest you come on."

Something in Sarah's gut told her this was a big mistake, but she weighed it against having some guy see Cameron half naked, then took a deep breath and stepped into the tiny room.

With hardly enough room to move, Sarah unceremoniously slumped down onto the bench. Cameron propped her foot on the bench next to Sarah and reached down to undo the laces of her boots. Being so close, Sarah couldn't help but watch the deceptively slender fingers work the laces apart then slipping under the edge of the leather to slip it off. Sarah didn't realize that she continued to watch as these fingers slid up the thigh still propped on the bench.

Sarah's heart was beating triple time when the hands finally reached the button of the dark cargo pants. It seemed like an eternity before the button slipped through the eyelet and the sound of a zipper being lowered filled the air.

"Sarah?" Cameron had noticed the increased heart rate as soon as she took her hand outside the changing room, a steady staccato that was becoming more erratic the more she undressed. This knowledge, the fact that she undid Sarah so completely, brought a small smile to her lips. Gently she tipped the older woman's head up, "Sarah."

The deeper, huskier sound of Cameron's voice brought Sarah out of her mesmerized state. Two sets of eyes locked on each other, one spooked and ready to run, the other darkening with an unknown desire.

Cameron somehow knew they were in a delicate balance. She could read the fear and uncertainty in Sarah's eyes.

"I mislead you, Sarah," the older woman's eyebrows came together in a frown, her fight or flight response ready to kick in at the first hint of deception, "I didn't want the swimsuit so I could go to Spring Break." She brushed her fingers along Sarah's jaw, before grazing her pounding pulse point lightly then dipping into the hollow of her throat. "I wanted to get you alone. I just wanted to be with you."

Sarah swallowed hard, trying to find her voice, "You have no idea what you're asking."

"Yes, I do. And I think you do too," she leaned down, brushing Sarah's hair aside, until her mouth rested just below Sarah's ear, "Don't you?"

Sarah felt the chills run down her spine when a warm tongue caressed the space where Cameron had spoken. Not sure whether to run, fight, or scream, Sarah jumped from the bench, pushing Cameron roughly against the wall. She had imagined this moment, doing exactly this same thing to Cameron a million times. It had started the night Cameron had walked down the hallway in her underwear and the feelings hadn't stopped. With time, she thought the feelings would go away, but now, as she looked into the wild eyes dissecting and processing all the emotions coursing through her, until there was nothing left but raw desire, Sarah understood that she was either going to kill Cameron or fuck her. There was no other option.

Now, here they were, dancing on this unknown precipice, as Sarah fought within herself to make a decision, until Cameron's words pushed her over, "I want you, Sarah."

Sarah pulled Cameron into a fierce kiss, both women angling for dominance in a war that neither could win. With lightening speed, Cameron undid Sarah's jeans, but she wasn't fast enough before Sarah grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the wall. She knew Cameron could easily overpower her but at the moment, the knowledge that this machine was letting her take control was enough to make Sarah's head dizzy with need.

Keeping Cameron's wrist held in place with one hand, Sarah dipped her other hand into Cameron's open pants until she felt dampness on her fingers.

"Do you want this?"

Cameron nodded her head, "Say it, Cameron."

"Yes," came the harsh reply.

"Yes, what?" Sarah demanded. She dipped her fingers a further, feeling the hard nub. She closed her eyes at the sensation, astonished how real and feminine Cameron really was. The awareness made Sarah lean back to look in Cameron's eyes. Staring back at her were the eyes of a woman on the edge. Sarah watched amazed at Cameron as she fell over the cliff.

"Yes, I want this. I want you," Sarah watched, as if outside her own body, as she slipped two fingers inside Cameron. The younger woman's head fell back, her mouth open but unable to make sound. Sarah looked down the lithe body until she saw her own hand, moving in a quickening rhythm, feeling the moist heat pulsing around her fingers, when something primal broke inside Sarah.

She clasped onto Cameron's exposed neck, biting hard, causing a hiss to finally escape the terminators lips. Letting go of the bound wrist, she wrapped her fingers in Cameron's dark mane, pulling her mouth down into a kiss, swallowing Cameron's strangled moan. Cameron lifted one leg to wrap around the older woman's waist, making more room for Sarah's hand to move. The gasps and moans freely falling from Cameron's lips and the increased bucking of her hips let Sarah know she had Cameron close to orgasm, and with a renewed drive, she began pushing harder and deeper into Cameron.

"Sarah," Cameron's eyes, darkened with passion, need, and fear of the unknown, captured Sarah's as Sarah felt the tightening contractions around her fingers. The young woman's eyes closed briefly, a gasp falling from her lips, as the sensation rocked her body.

Sarah waited until the pulsing slowed before removing her fingers. Both women looked at each other unsure what to do. Until Cameron's lips curved into a smirk and she took Sarah's face in her hands, kissing her slowly and deeply. Sarah lifted the skimpy suit with her finger, "So, you still want this?"

"Why? I'm not going on Spring Break."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, smiling, "I thought I'd introduce you to another summer ritual…sunbathing."


End file.
